One Big Happy Family?
by OncerForLife'IG
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the Charmings, Regina, Cora, Rumple, Belle, Hook, and Neal lived in the same house? Well we're going to find out. This fanfiction was inspired by Scarlet Phlame, definitely go read all of their fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom!" Henry whispered as he shook Emma, trying to wake her up. It was 3 am and she was sound asleep. She groaned, "Huh!" She kept her face in her pillow.

"Mom, wake up! I was trying to sleep and then dad kicked me out of bed, literally. Can I sleep with you?"

"Hmm? Sure kid, whatever. Just let me sleep." She moaned. He hopped in bed next to her and went to sleep. An hour passed and Henry began snoring and he was a bad sleeper.

He kept slapping Emma in the face and kicking her. When morning came, Henry's head was at the foot of the bed and his feet were on Emma.

She woke up, semi-startled, "What the-?" She moved her son off her and went downstairs for some coffee.

"Good morning Emma, get a good night's sleep?" Cora greeted her.

She sat down at the table, still groggy, "Not. At. All. That kid sleeps horrible. Next time I'm sending him in there to sleep with you and Regina!"

Cora laughed, "Oh no dear. We're good." Regina came down, "Morning mother, morning Emma."

"Morning dear, would you two like some breakfast?" Cora asked, preparing to cook something.

"Morning Regina, and sure Cora."

Regina smiled, "I'd love some pancakes."

Cora stared at her daughter, "Pancakes? What are these pan cakes? Never mind, I'll just fix you the breakfast I used to make you. Now, how does this big metal box work?"

"You mean the stove, mother?"

"Looks like a big furnace to me, but I guess that's what you call it."

"You know what mother, why don't you just use magic to fix us some breakfast? It's okay to use it right now."

Cora was excited, "Perfect!"

She waved her hand and there was a big buffet of breakfast, enough to feed everyone in the house.

"Excellent." Regina smiled as she grabbed a plate of food and Emma did the same.

"I'll go let everyone else know breakfast is ready." Cora cheered as she went upstairs.

She knocked on Snow and Charming's door, "Sleepy heads, breakfast is ready." She opened the door to find no one there. "Hmm.."

She went and knocked on Hook and Neal's door, "Gentlemen, breakfast is downstairs." The men moaned and eventually got up.

Cora went back downstairs with Hook and Neal following. "Food!" Hook yelled, grabbing a plate. Neal shook his head and did the same.

"Mom, where's Rumple and Belle?"

Cora grinned, "Upstairs I guess. I didn't knock on their door."

"Why?" Regina asked.

"I honestly don't know. They'll eventually wake up. Oh! Emma, your parents weren't in their room."

"What? Really? Wonder where they went."

Snow and Charming walked in the house, smiling and glowing.

"And just where have you two been?" Emma asked in a sharp tone.

Snow laughed, "Oh we were out all night. Just enjoying each other's company."

"I think she wants to hear about tacos." David shot a look at Emma.

"No! Please, no! C'mon guys, we're eating breakfast, don't kill my appetite."

"Good, don't badger us, we're the parents, remember?" David snared but it wasn't too harsh.

By the way, if you don't get the "tacos" reference, where have you been?!

Cora jumped, "What was that?"

"The author," Snow smiled, "She's trying to be funny, talking about the taco reference."

Cora nodded, "Ah. Now it all makes sense. Anyways, Snow and David, sit, enjoy the breakfast I made."

They both sat down and joined everyone.

Henry came downstairs yawning, "I slept like a baby last night!"

Emma cut her eyes at Henry, "I bet you did, seeing as how I felt like I was sleeping with a kick boxer last night."

"Well love, you're always welcome in my bed." Hook winked.

Emma threw some egg at him. "No need to be rude, could've just said no, you know?"

"Yeah but I think that was more entertaining." Everyone except Hook was laughing.

"Very funny lass. I'll have my revenge soon enough." Hook promised.

"Oooh! I'm shaking in my slippers Hook." Emma ignored him and continued eating her breakfast.

Rumple and Belle came down to see everyone eating, "Why the hell didn't anyone wake us up?" Rumple was ticked off.

"Oh, Sorry about that Rumple, was pre-occupied. I meant to knock on your door."

Cora lied and Rumple motioned towards her but Belle grabbed his arm, "It's okay, let's just eat."

They sat down like the dysfunctional family they were and ate breakfast.

"Did she just call is dysfunctional?" Snow asked.

"Yes, I did." The author answered.

"Well if we are, this is your idea!" She yelled.

Moving on, once everyone was done David stood up, "I have some wonderful news. There's going to be a new addition to the family."

Everyone groaned, "No! Please, God, author, someone help?" Emma yelled.

"We do NOT have room for a baby in this house, especially another Charming one."

"Hey!" Emma and Henry said.

"Who said anything about a baby?" Snow asked. "He's talking about pet fish."

"Oh!" Everyone was relieved.

"Well that, we can all enjoy." Cora said, clearing the table.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Henry asked, eagerly wanting to have fun.

"Well, it is Saturday. Maybe we can leave Storybrooke for awhile, what do you guys think?" Emma scanned the room for answers, everyone shrugged, they didn't mind because they didn't have anything else to do and whatever the author wanted them to do, they did.

"Can we go to the beach? I desperately want to swim." Regina asked.

"I can make that happen dear." Cora said and right then Regina disappeared.

Everyone's eyes got big, "Cora, where's Regina?" Snow nervously asked.

"Swimming." She answered with a smile.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"Antarctica."

Henry slapped his forehead with his hand and it slid down his face, "Grandma, please bring her back."

"Fine. But she asked for it."

Regina appeared back in her seat, soaking wet and cold, "M-m-mother, why would you send me to that FREEZING COLD PLACE!?" She screamed.

"You said you wanted to swim. Just giving you what you wish for my dear."

"Yes but you couldn't have sent me to the Bahamas or somewhere that didn't have ICE?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "Ungrateful."

"Okaaay...Let's go pack for the beach, then go grab some food at the grocery store." Snow instructed and everyone went and got cleaned up and put on their beach clothes.

Emma passed by Hook, Henry and Neal's room, the door was open, she looked at Hook in his normal clothes, "Is THAT what you're wearing to the beach?"

Hook looked at himself in the mirror, "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Well, I know we're going to the beach but you don't have to be dressed like a pirate. Put some swim trunks on and a t-shirt. They are more comfortable, especially since it's hot."

"Thanks Lass." Hook nodded as he closed the door to change.

"Crazy pirate." Emma mumbled under her breath as she walked downstairs.

Henry, Regina and Cora were sitting on the couch waiting for everyone else.

"Got your stuff loaded in the car?" Emma asked as she walked to the door.

"Would we be sitting here if we didn't?" Regina snapped.

Emma started to say something but she just kept it to herself and went to put her stuff in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered around the car, "Who's driving?" Rumple asked, hoping Regina or Cora didn't volunteer.

"I'd love to drive." Cora insisted.

"No, that's okay. I'll drive, I know where we're going." Emma said, getting into the driver's seat.

Everyone got in and Hook somehow managed to score the passenger seat. Emma glanced at him, remaining silent, she started the car and drove to the grocery store.

"Mom, mom, mom!" Henry was bouncing up and down. Emma sighed, "Yes, kid?" "Can I PLEASE get some chocolate?" He asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"No!" Regina called from the other aisle.

"Well, no chocolate but you can have some gummy bears."

"Yes!" He cheered as he threw the gummy bears in the basket.

Regina and Cora came to the basket, one had a bottle of wine and the other had a 12-pack of wine coolers.

"Whoa, guys, what's going on?" Emma inquired.

"We plan on enjoying this day, don't you?" Regina smiled, "That's what I thought." She said walking off to another aisle.

Snow and Charming came and put some chips and pretzels in the basket. "What else do we need sweetie?" Snow asked.

Emma pondered, "Whatever else you guys want, I guess."

Just then Hook came with a bottle of Rum, "This is ALL I will need, love."

"Sure. That's fine."

Hook decided to go wait by the car. Rumple and Belle put soda in the basket and they went to the car as well.

Regina and Cora came back with another bottle of wine and some peanuts, "This is all we could think of, we're going back to the car." Cora said.

"Fine, tell those outside that if they need to go, they better go now cos we aren't stopping." Emma went looking for Neal, Henry and her parents, only to find them all on the same aisle, staring at all the candy.

"Guys, come on, we gotta go." Emma called but they were just mesmerized with the huge selection of candy. They each grabbed at least four kinds of candy and threw it in the basket. "Great, everyone's gonna be on either a sugar rush or drunk." Emma thought out loud.

Everyone was at the car waiting, Emma pushed up to the cashier when she realized, she has to pay for all the groceries. "Great!" She threw her hands up in agitation.

"This family...why me?" Emma thought as she walked to the car.

Everyone saw her frown and was trying to hide their laughs, "I'll help you Emma." Neal said as helped put the groceries in the car.

Emma rolled her eyes at her family, trying to stay calm. "Jerks." Emma whispered as they were on the road again, heading to the beach.

An hour into the three hour car ride, "I have to pee!" Henry was bouncing up and down, holding it in."

Emma looked at him in the rear-view mirror, "Now I told everyone if they had to go, to go while we were at the store. Can't you hold it?"

Still trying to contain himself, "I've been holding it in all day."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "You better stop, because I refuse to have him use it in my car!"

Emma grumbled, "Fine. Five minutes!" She shouted as Henry ran to the bathroom.

Back on the road, "Can we have some music?" Snow asked and everyone was in agreement, it was too quiet in the car.

Hook, with his good hand of course, turned on the radio, scanning channels when he found a station.

"I'ma Goofy Goober YEAH! You're a goofy goober YEAH! We're all Goofy Goobers YEAH!" Hook and Snow were singing along while everyone was looking at each other confused.

Emma glanced at Hook while trying to keep her eyes on the road trying to figure out what just happened. She changed the station to some pop music, "We are NOT listening to children's music. Nope. Not happening." Emma demanded.

Hook crossed his arms pouting, Snow just put in her earphones and rested her head on Charming, who wrapped his arms around his wife while staring out the window at the view. Belle had fallen asleep on Rumple and Neal fell asleep on the other side. Henry was asleep on Regina, who was asleep on Cora.

"Well, Lass, I guess that means it's just me and you." He put his hand on her thigh.

"Move it or lose it." She frowned.

"I like 'em feisty." He laughed slowly pulling back his hand.

At the red light she looked at Hook, "You better pray I don't set you on fire."

After two long hours, they finally got to the beach and everyone was knocked out, even Hook.

Emma got a smirk across her face, she had the perfect way to wake everyone up. She took in a deep breath, she pressed the horn as hard as she could and screamed as loud as she could, "Fiiiirrreeee!"

Everyone jumped and the car rocked a bit. Hook hit his head against the window and so did Cora, "What the hell, lass?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"We're here." Emma smiled.

Regina glared at Emma, "And you couldn't just simply say that."

Emma turned around to face everyone, "Payback's a b, ain't it? Now let's unload the car. C'mon guys!" She smirked and clapped.

After unloading everything, everyone began to relax. Rumple and Belle were sitting under their umbrella.

"You don't want to go get in the water Belle?" Rumple asked, taking his wife's hand.

"I'll go later. And take you with me." She smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Snow, Charming, Henry, Hook, and Neal ran straight to the water and began swimming. Charming picked up Snow and threw her in the water, while Hook and Neal were having a splash fight with Henry. Regina and Cora got comfortable under their super huge umbrella Cora conjured up.

"Hey!" The author yelled, "You shouldn't be using magic in public!"

Cora smirked, "Well you should have thought of another place, preferably somewhere inside."

The author rolled her eyes and continued.

They opened up some wine and began drinking. Emma went and sat next to them, Regina handed her a cup, "Here. Have a drink, loosen up and relax."

Emma smiled and took the cup. She put her shades on and watched her parents and son having fun, before she knew it, she was on her fourth cup and had dozed off.

"Look, Emma's asleep." Snow said. "We should wake her up like she did us."

They all smiled, Hook and Neal crept up beside her while Henry grabbed his phone, preparing to film everything. They picked up her chair and slowly motioned towards the water, looking at each other they counted, swinging the chair on each number, "1, 2, 3." They whispered and on three they threw her in the ocean.

Emma opened her eyes to find herself in water, she screamed and everyone saw the bubble float to the surface and they just laughed.

She swam up to find everyone laughing, "Really guys?" She was heated, but she decided not to make a big deal out of it. Instead she swam over to Snow and dunked her under water.

The guys ran back into the water, Emma got on Hook's shoulders, Henry on Neal's and Snow on Charming's and they were trying to knock each other down, pure family fun.

Eventually everyone was in the water and they all were enjoying themselves, water fights, dunking each other, Rumple enjoyed floating on his back, Emma hopped on a float and decided to take a small nap but of course her family wasn't going to let that happen.

Time passed by quickly because they were having fun and the sun was beginning to set, "Come on guys, let's eat and get ready to go soon." Emma said, getting out of the water.

"Aww!" They called.

"Aww, nothing. Unless Regina wants her seats completely wet, everyone needs to get out so they can begin to dry.

Regina stood up, "Alright everyone out!" She yelled, getting out and heading to her chair.

Everyone was eating and smiling, enjoying the bonding moment.

"It's nice to spend quality time with the family." Charming said wrapping his arms around Snow and Emma.

"Indeed." Rumple nodded.

Henry had fallen asleep again, "That sugar rush must have worn off." Emma laughed.

Hook was acting weird, "Love, sleepy as well am I."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You're drunk aren't you Hook?"

He smirked, "Drunk! No such thing." He answered before falling asleep in his chair.

Cora laughed, "Some people can't hold their alcohol apparently."

Soon enough, everyone was tired and began packing up to head home. They threw Hook in the back and Snow sat up front while everyone else in the back, once they got comfortable, went to sleep.

Snow looked at her daughter, "Have fun today?"

Emma smiled, "Yeah. It was nice for everyone to bond."

"I'm glad we got to spend time together."

Emma grabbed Snow's hand, "So am I mom." She looked at her mom.

"Fluff maker!" Snow screamed at the author but she ignored it.

They made it home and Neal was carrying Henry inside, "If you kick him out of bed again, I will come kick you." Emma said before going up to her room and getting in bed.

Regina and Cora were semi-drunk but they managed to get to their room before passing out.

Charming had to pack Hook inside and threw him on his bed, Rumple and Belle got comfortable in their bed.

Snow and Charming went to their room, hugging each other and slept in each other's embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

After everyone recovered from their tiresome day at the beach, they decided to spend Sunday relaxing. Emma was the first one up, an idea popped into her head, "Today should be prank day!" She thought to herself.

"That's a bad idea!" The author called.

"Oh hush, what do you know? This will be fun!" Emma snapped at the author.

"Okay, you'll be sorry."

She tip-toed to her parents' room and slowly opened the door, trying not to make a sound. The door creaked a little and she stopped, Charming moved a little but was still apparently sleep, Snow was wrapped in his arms.

She decided this would be funnier if caught on camera so she slowly crept back out of the room and went to get Henry.

"Kid!"

She shook him, he rubbed his eyes, "Mom? What time is it?"

"No time for that, I need your help with this prank!"

He hopped outta bed, ready to help.

"Go grab the shaving cream out the bathroom." She instructed him and when he returned they crept back in the room, her parents hadn't moved.

Henry stayed towards the door while Emma walked towards Charming with a hand full of shaving cream.

She reared her hand back and at the same time she yelled, "Smack Cam!" And smacked Charming in the face with the shaving cream. He jumped, he and Snow fell out the bed.

"What the-? EMMA!" He yelled as Emma and Henry ran out the room.

Charming and Snow got up, "Are you okay honey?" Snow asked trying not to laugh. He glared at her, "I'm fine. But those two won't get away with this!" He yelled, knowing they would hear.

They ran in Henry's room laughing, "We should get my mom next!" Henry suggested.

"Hmm, what can we do to her?" Emma pondered.

Hook woke up to the sound of a beautiful voice, "Lass, what a wonderful way to wake up, my first sight being a beautiful woman." He flashed a cheesy smile.

"Hook. If you aren't gonna help us prank, go back to sleep."

"On the contrary, I'd love to help. Who are we pranking?"

Henry peeped out the door, then closed and locked it. "My mom and grandma." He answered.

"We already got my parents." Emma said as she showed Hook the video.

Hook laughed, "Oh that is too funny. So THAT'S what smack cam means."

"What else did you think it meant?" Emma asked.

"Uhm..So what prank are we gonna play on Regina and Cora?" Hook said, trying to change the subject.

Emma shook her head, "What if you pour ice water on your mom and Hook can torment Cora by whispering in her ear, telling her that he's the devil?"

Hook and Henry looked at each other and then Back at Emma, "Perfect." They both said.

All three snuck into Regina and Cora's room, Hook was to go first and then Henry. Cora was grumbling in her sleep and Hook got close to her ear and whispered, "Cora, this is the devil! You have been very evil!"

"No! I can't be dead!" She answered in her sleep.

"Yes! You tormented so many lives, this is the price for your magic!"

Just then Cora swung her arm and slapped Hook across the face and he fell down, luckily Regina was still asleep.

Cora just kept tossing and turning in her sleep, saying, "No! I don't want to burn!"

"Mother, please hush!" Regina grumbled, half asleep.

After laughing at Hook, Emma told Henry to do his prank.

He stood over Regina with a bowl of ice water and poured it on her.

She screamed, "Antarctica! Not again!" Then she opened her eyes to see Henry, "Henry!" She yelled but he, Emma and Hook ran off before she could get out of bed.

"Phew! That was close." Emma said, panting, as they had run downstairs, her and Henry were hiding in the pantry while Hook hid behind the couch.

Regina and Cora checked Henry and Emma's room looking for the three mischievous stooges. After they came out Emma's room they ran into Snow and Charming, "Where's your daughter and my son?" Regina asked.

"And that damn pirate!" Cora threw in.

"So they got you too?" Snow asked, seeing Regina soaking wet.

"Yes! And ran off." She replied.

"Emma smacked me in the face with shaving cream so it's okay. I know how you feel. We'll find them, they won't get away with this!" Charming said, wiping the rest of the shaving cream off his face.

"Indeed." Regina said as she led them downstairs, "Henry! Emma! Hook!" You three might as well come out now!" Regina yelled, she figured they hadn't left the house.

Snow was looking around, thinking of the only places they could hide, "Make it easier on yourselves guys! If we have to find you, it won't be pretty!" She said heading towards the pantry closet but then there was a noise, the front door had shut closed.

They ran outside looking for whoever went outside, but it was just Hook, he ran around the house and came in through the back door and ran upstairs, Emma and Henry following. They ran in Emma's room and locked the door.

Looking out the window they saw the parents roaming around the house looking for them and they just laughed.

Emma looked at Hook, "Thanks. We were almost dead there for a minute." She smiled.

"No worries love. All in the sport of fun, right?" He winked at her.

They heard the door slam, meaning the parents were back in the house.

By the way, if you haven't noticed, I'm referring to Regina, Cora, Snow, and Charming as the parents cos, that's what they are.

Anyways, Emma thought about it, "Quick, get in the closet!" She said opening her door and hopping in the closet as well.

"Mom?"

Emma covered Henry's mouth, "Sssh!"

The parents came back upstairs looking in the rooms again, "I don't understand, where could they be?" Charming asked, scratching his head.

"Wait! Magic! I can use magic to find them!" Cora shouted in realization. She conjured up something that looked like a black light and pointed it near the floor, "Look! Their footsteps lead to the closet." Regina said.

"Oh crap!" Emma whispered as Hook and Henry looked at her with fright.

Charming opened the door to see the culprits in the closet.

Emma smiled, "Oh hi guys." She hesitated.

Her parents folded their arms, "Downstairs. Now." Charming said.

They all went downstairs, heads hung low. They sat on the couch while the parents stood in front of them.

"What on EARTH possessed you to do this?" Snow asked, raising her eyebrow.

"We were just trying to have some fun." Emma answered.

"And you thought this was funny Henry?" Regina was pissed.

"Yeah, actually it kinda was. You should've seen your fa-" He stopped because she began frowning and it was somewhat scary.

"You made me think I was in hell!" Cora screamed. "What should we do to them?"

The parents were whispering to each other and then they turned back to the three stooges smiling.

They counted to three and then suddenly, 3 pies appeared, one in Cora's hand, one in Regina's and one in Charming's while Snow filmed.

They threw a pie at each one, right in the face and laughed.

Emma wiped pie from her face, "Gross. What kind of pie is this?"

"Shaving cream pie." Charming answered, still laughing.

Henry was shivering, "That was COLD!"

Hook screamed, "That pie had peppers in it! It's hot!" He spit the pieces that were in his mouth out.

"Now clean this mess up and get yourselves cleaned up. We're going back to bed and we better not hear a peep." Snow said.

"No electronics Henry." Regina said as she and Cora went upstairs.

"You too Emma." Charming said as he and his wife retired to their room.

"I'm 28 guys! Really?"

"You act like a child, get treated like one!" Snow answered before closing the door.

"This is bogus." Emma said, getting up to wipe the rest of the pie off her face.

Hook had his head under the faucet, running cold water in his mouth.

Henry finally warmed up, "Man, I'm going to miss my shows!" He started cleaning up the floor.

"Me too kid, it'll be okay."

And they all cleaned up the mess.

"Told you, you'd be sorry. No one ever heeds my warning" The narrator said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Emma said.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys!" Henry ran through the halls banging on everyone's door.

"What's the deal kid?" Emma asked, rubbing her eyes standing in her doorway.

"Henry! It's 3 in the morning!" Regina yelled in agitation.

"You'll never believe what I just won!"

"And what's that?" Snow asked with a grin.

Everyone was standing in their doorways now, waiting to understand why they were woken up.

"I just won a cruise for the entire family!" Henry jumped up and down.

"Really?" Cora said with a big smile. "Yeah!" Henry answered. "You couldn't have waited til a decent time to tell us?" Cora frowned, she was being sarcastic at first.

"But we leave in five hours!"

"What!?" Everyone panicked

"Yeah, the ship leaves at 8 so we have to pack now!" Henry said be fore he ran in his room. Everyone rushed to pack.

"Hey Neal, don't forget our treats." Hook said as he finished packing his suitcase. Let's just say those treats contain something that is illegal in some places and legal in others.

Emma was the first one done and she laid down, hoping to get another 5 minutes of sleep.

In Henry's suitcase, half was clothes and the other half was candy.

"Well, the family is going to be in for some fun." The narrator thought out loud.

Rumple and Belle packed lightly, all they really needed was each other, plus he could conjure up whatever they needed anytime.

"Mother, be on your best behavior?" Regina asked as she finally finished packing.

Cora smirked, "Darling, I couldn't be anything but on my best behavior. Now, let's enjoy this small vacation."

Snow and Charming finished packing last, "Done." Snow said with a smile. "I think I have everything." Charming scratched his head. "You forgot one thing." "Really? What is it?"

He looked at her puzzled. "Me." She jumped into his arms and they both smiled and kissed.

"OKAY! This isn't for the audience to see!" The narrator yelled at the couple.

"That's fine." Charming said as he closed the door.

Everyone relaxed after packing, waiting til it was time to leave. Then all of a sudden there was a honk coming from outside.

"Our ride is here!" Henry yelled.

Everyone rushed downstairs, Charming did a head count, "Okay, I think that's everyone."

Snow thumped him on the forehead, "Our daughter isn't here. I'll go get her."

"Hurry up!" Regina yelled as Snow went back inside.

She stopped in Emma's doorway, admiring how her daughter slept. She went over and kissed her on the forehead and lightly shook her, "Wake up sweetie."

"No mom, five more minutes!" Emma grumbled half asleep.

"Come on, you can sleep in the van, promise." Snow laughed a little at her daughter's grogginess. They finally got in the van and her daughter laid back down in her lap.

Snow looked down and smiled, running her hand through Emma's hair.

After about an hour of driving, they arrived at the dock where the cruise ship was.

Everyone was in awe, but Hook, who crossed his arms. "My ship is much bigger than this sailboat they call a ship."

"Aww, is someone a little jealous?" Cora said and Regina laughed.

"C'mon guys, we better get on board." Neal said, ushering everyone out and handing them their luggage.

Emma was still a little groggy so Hook happily volunteered to help her on board, her arm around his neck, he helped walk her on the ship to her cabin.

She was sharing with Cora, Regina, Snow and Belle. All the guys were in another cabin next door.

He laid her down in her bunk and brushed the hair out of her face, "Sweet dreams Lass." He smiled.

Regina and Cora came in, "We're all stuck in one room!?" Regina exclaimed.

"This should be fun!" Belle smiled as she walked up behind them.

"Sure, especially with Sleeping Beauty over there." Cora rolled her eyes.

Snow walked in, "Oh great, we'll get to spend some girl time together!"

Regina raised her eyebrow at that statement.

"Only thing I need to spend time with right now is a glass of wine!" And she left to find some wine.

Cora followed, "Regina wait! Don't leave me with them!"

"I knew that would get them out of here." Snow smirked. "My child, still sleeping when we're on this beautiful ship. It would be awful if someone woke her up."

Belle looked at Snow, "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Snow had a look on her face and Belle knew she was planning something.

The guys were putting their stuff up and Gold and Henry got in their bunks.

"Dad, Henry, you guys don't want to go exploring?" Neal asked.

"I just need an hour to rest, you and Henry can go." Rumple said before he turned over and went to sleep.

"Henry?"

"Can we go in an hour? I stayed up all night and I'm kinda tired."

"Sure buddy. Let's go Hook." Neal said leaving out the room.

"I got the treats." Hook and Neal smirked.

Charming went next door to see what his wife was up to.

"What's-"

"Ssshh!"

He was interrupted by his sneaky wife who was about to wake their daughter up.

He stood there trying to figure out what she was doing. She had smeared chocolate syrup on Emma's hands and started tickling her ear.

Emma rubbed her face, smearing the chocolate all over her face.

She got up smiling, "What's up guys?" Snow was on the floor laughing and Charming was trying to hold it in.

Belle just had this shocked look on her face.

"What's so funny?" Emma asked as she got up to go to the bathroom.

She screamed, "Mom!"

She came out of the bathroom after cleaning her face to find her parents gone, "Belle, where'd they go?"

"They said something about swimming and drinks. I think I'll go find Rumple."

"Okay thanks." Emma said, after Belle left she went out in search of everyone.

She saw Hook and Neal by the pool but she didn't see her parents.

She went and sat next to Hook and Neal, "What are you guys looking at?" She asked.

Neal was in a daze, "That beautiful lass right there." Hook pointed at this woman who was pretty.

Emma glared at him and walked where the girl was.

She was just about to dive in when Emma pushed her in and went back and sat down.

"Eh, she isn't that pretty."

Hook laughed at Emma and handed her a brownie, "Eat this. Maybe then you'll cool that temper of yours love."

Emma took the brownie and ate it.

"Oh Emma, Henry said he was sleepy so if you're looking for him he's in our cabin asleep."

"Okay. I'm looking for my parents. Have you guys seen them?"

"Bar."

Hook answered while still looking at all the women.

Emma went to the bar to see her parents, Regina and Cora sitting. She crept up behind them, "So chocolate syrup huh?"

They all laughed, "I was just telling them about it. Aww honey, you know mommy loves you."

Snow made a kissy face and smiled.

"Mhm. I need a drink. Crazy family."

She sat down and watched tv while drinking. Eventually Emma started feeling weird. That brownie was kicking in but she hadn't realized it. She looked at herself trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Emma, are you okay?" Charming asked, seeing his daughter acting strange.

She smirked, "I feel weird. But it's a good kind of weird."

Regina looked at her, "Someone got her high." And she went back to drinking.

"Emma Swan!" Charming and Snow yelled but then realized she wouldn't do anything voluntarily so they helped her back to the cabin and sat her down.

"Who gave it to you?"

"That girl at the pool, skanky tramp." Emma was grumbling, thinking about earlier when she was secretly jealous.


	5. Chapter 5

"You just stay in this room. Don't leave til that stuff wears off." Charming instructed as he and Snow went to find Hook and Neal.

"Hook!" Charming yelled as he spotted Hook.

They ran over to him, he was flirting with the girl from earlier.

"Excuse us." Snow smiled as she grabbed Hook aside.

"Do you know who got Emma high?"

Hook faked being shocked, "She's high!? No! I wouldn't have the slightest clue."

"She keeps talking about some girl." Snow said.

"The on she pushed in the pool?" Neal asked walking over to them.

"She pushed someone in the pool? Why?" Charming asked.

"Yeah. She was jealous. We were looking at her." Hook smirked.

"My suggestion, don't worry about finding her because there are so many beautiful women on this ship. And I'm loving it!" Hook said before going back to flirting.

"I'll go look after Emma. You two enjoy yourselves." Neal smiled.

"Okay. She's in her cabin." Snow smiled and went off with her husband.

Neal went to her cabin and walked in to see her staring up at the ceiling. "Emma, you okay?"

"It just feels so weird." She laughed.

Neal sat next to her and smiled, "You're really feeling this, huh?"

She glanced over at him smiling, "Actually it's starting to wear off a bit. Thank God cos my head is spinning."

He laughed and they just looked each other, eyes locked.

"You know, I always thought your eyes were beautiful." He said, taking her hand.

She blushed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

He leaned in and so did she.

Hook burst in, "Mates! They're serving free drinks! Let's go!"

He yelled then realized he walked in on them trying to kiss and was secretly happy he stopped it.

They both blushed and got up and followed Hook, secretly smiling at each other.

After drinks, Emma decided to go check on Henry.

"Hey kid, wake up. You're missing the fun."

She lightly shook Henry.

He woke up smiling, "Can we go swimming?"

"Sure." Emma said.

Neal came in, slightly tipsy and flopped in his bunk and was knocked out.

"Well, I guess you won't be spending time with your dad til tomorrow." Emma laughed.

They headed to the pool, her parents, Regina and Hook were in the water. Belle and Rumple were sitting in chairs by the pool, Cora was asleep in a chair.

Henry ran over to Regina, "Mom!" He hugged her and she smiled.

"Hey Henry. Have a good nap?" He nodded and got in the water next to her.

They began talking about random stuff, just bonding and that made Regina so happy.

Emma got in the water and Hook swam over to her smiling.

"You're lucky my parents don't know you're the one who got me high." She smirked.

He smiled, "I heard you told them that girl you pushed in the pool gave it to you."

"Well, I didn't need a family fight. We're suppose to be on vacation, so since I don't like her, I said it was her."

She looked at him and he raised his eyebrow, "And why is that, love?"

She looked down, "I don't know."

He got closer to her, "I think I do."

He waited for her to look at him and when she did, he stole a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, then proceeded to dunk him under water.

"Oh wow." Snow laughed.

"That's my girl!" Charming cheered.

Emma swam over to her parents and sat on the edge of the pool.

Hook swam up, "It's okay, I'll let that slide."

Emma blew him a kiss and smirked, "Love you Hook!" She laughed.

He glared at her, "Mhmm. I think I'll go to bed now. Unless, you want to join me?" He winked at her.

Charming was about to get out the water when Snow stopped him, "Hook, go to sleep." Emma chuckled.

He walked away smiling.

"Please don't tell me you're falling for the pirate." Charming turned to his daughter.

She was at a loss for words and started turning red.

Snow gasped, "You are, aren't you?" She said.

"I'm kind of tired." Emma fake yawned and stood up.

"Suuuree. Just remember, we share the same cabin so this conversation isn't over." Snow said.

"Crap!" Emma grumbled as she walked back to her cabin.

"Want to play a prank on your grandma Henry?" Regina grinned.

"Sure."

They got up and went over to Cora. "Watch this." Regina said as she got close to Cora's ear.

"Mother," she whispered.

"You're on fire!"

Cora grumbled, "What! No! Put me out!"

"I can't. I don't have any water. But if you run straight ahead, there's some water there."

Regina said as she stepped back.

Sure enough Cora got up and ran right into the water.

"Regina!" She yelled.

"You will be sorry for this little prank!"

She got out the water wringing out her dress and went to the cabin.

Regina and Henry were laughing, Snow and Charming were too busy being in love. Rumple and Belle decided to go dancing.

"Oh Rumple, I love you so much."

"Belle, you are the light in my life." Rumple smiled and she laid her head on his should as they slow danced on the water.

Everyone in the ladies' cabin was asleep except Emma, who was wide awake thinking.

She kept moving which made a rustling noise, "Hey Swan Face, shut up, will ya? We're trying to sleep!" Regina grumbled.

"Yeah yeah." Emma mumbled as she tried laying still, but all she could think about was Hook's kiss, how it made her feel, how soft it was, and how she wished he would do it again. Then she remembered that Neal still had feelings for her and she didn't want to just kick him to the curb like that.

"Emma?" Snow whispered, looking over at her daughter.

"Hm?"

"Is everything okay? You should be getting some sleep."

Snow sat up in her bunk, "Everything's fine." Emma lied, "You get some sleep, I'm okay."

She fake yawned and turned on her side facing away from Snow so she couldn't see that she was still awake.

Regina threw a pillow at Snow, "Go to sleep! Damn Charming family and their feels! I wish I could throw you both overboard!"

"Regina, if you don't zip it, I'll zip it for you!" Cora yelled.

Regina mumbled something and went back to sleep.

"That's what I thought." Cora smiled and went back to sleep.

Snow rubbed her head as she laid back down, still concerned about her daughter because she knew she was lying.

Emma was still awake, she snickered a little at Cora and Regina but she eventually went to sleep and when Snow heard her daughter's soft snore, she was able to fall asleep as well.

Next morning Neal ran in the room, "Come quick! My dad's trying to kill Hook!"

He said before running back to his cabin.

Regina turned over, "Oh, let him. Be one less mouth to feed."

Emma, Snow and Belle ran over to the boys' cabin to see Rumple whacking Hook with a pillow.

"Is this your definition of kill?" Emma frowned.

The guys started laughing, "Got you!"

The ladies narrowed their eyes at them and went back to their cabin to plot their revenge.


	6. Chapter 6

"I got it!" Emma yelled.

Snow and Belle looked at her in puzzlement.

"Okay, I can't tell you what it is now, but when we go back in there just go with the flow. You'll know the joke when you hear it."

They nodded, "Oh I have got to see this." Regina said as she followed them next door.

Emma lead them inside as she walked toward Hook and kissed him.

Everyone's mouth was gaped open and Charming was furious. Emma turned to her dad, "Hey dad, Hook didn't want me to tell you but, we had tacos the other day."

"WHAT!?" He yelled staring at Hook.

If looks could kill, lets just say Hook would be a pile of dust blowing in the wind.

"Wait mate, that never happened!" Hook was so confused.

"So now you want to pretend like you don't want me?" Emma said and she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Charming yelled as he searched for his sword.

"Honey, calm down! I hid your sword just in case something like this happened." Snow said trying not to laugh.

"Woman, where is my sword!" He said raising his eyebrow, still furious.

"Mate, no. This must be some kind of joke! I swear!" Hook pleaded but Charming wasn't hearing it.

Rumple sat on his bunk with his arm wrapped around Belle laughing.

Charming grabbed Rumple's cane, "Let's go!" He demanded, ready to fight.

Hook was at a loss for words when Emma yelled, "Stop! I can't take it anymore! Hook, I think I'm in love with Neal."

The guys were more confused now than before.

"Wha- Me?" Neal said, pointing to himself.

Rumple stood up, "Now wait a minute Dearie."

"What is going on here Emma!" Charming yelled.

Just then she burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"I-I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

Emma screamed out through her laughter.

Hook blew a sigh of relief.

"Emma! Are you telling me all of this was a joke?!" Charming gave Rumple his cane back.

"Yes! Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

Emma was gasping for air. Snow and Regina were laughing too.

"You know what! You better be glad you're 28! I need some air!" Charming stormed out of the room.

They stopped laughing, "I'm gonna go see about him." Snow said before running behind him.

"Uh oh." Emma said as she walked toward the door.

"You've done it now Lass." Hook said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, that was just wrong Emma." Neal said as he and Henry left.

"So now I'm the bad guy?!" Emma asked.

"Dunno, but your father seems pretty pissed." Regina shrugged.

"He isn't the only one. You shouldn't play with a pirate's feelings, love. It isn't something we take lightly." Hook said before he left as well.

"Great!" Emma yelled as she walked back to her cabin.

She got in her bunk and stared up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with her?" Cora asked Regina.

"Her little prank wasn't so funny to Charming, Neal, or Hook." She answered.

"Ah. Dear you shouldn't play with a man's emotions. They're already crazy as it is. You better fix it before it goes any farther." Cora advised.

"So I'm suppose to apologize to them for pranking them after they pranked us?" Emma was starting to get a tad agitated.

"Sweetie, men are stupid. The sooner you learn that the better. Otherwise you'll be an old spinster like Regina here." Cora said and Regina wasn't paying attention and then it clicked, "Hey!"

Emma sighed, "Fine."

She set off to go find the guys and apologize.

"Damn men and their emotions." Emma grumbled to herself as she searched for Hook first.

"Well, I guess your plan blew up in your face." The author teased.

Emma glared, "If I was you, I'd leave me alone right now."

"Fine. Jerk." The author said as she got back to the story.

She spotted Hook sitting alone, drinking.

"Hook, can we talk?" She said, waiting for him to allow her to sit down in front of him.

Hook gestured for her to sit down, "What have I got to lose?" He took another sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry for playing with your emotions Hook. Truth is, I'm not sure how I feel about you. There's something there, true, but I'm not sure what it is yet and I don't want to hurt you."

Hook gave her his undivided attention, "Really?" He smirked.

She sighed, "Yes. I don't want to just jump into something because I have to think about Henry, he's my priority. But I am willing to figure out whatever this feeling is." She smiled.

He couldn't help but smile as he stared into her eyes, "Love, that's all you had to say from the beginning."

She got up and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad you understand."

She walked off to find Neal and Henry and she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Mom!" Henry yelled as she ran to her with open arms.

She embraced him, "Where's your dad?" She asked smiling.

"Right here." Neal said as he stood behind them.

She turned around with an apologetic smile, "Neal, I'm sorry. I never meant to toy with your emotions. That was wrong of me and it will never happen aga-"

"Emma I love you!" Neal shouted as he interrupted her.

Emma's eyes grew wide and she stood there in awe.

"Ummm...Neal?" Emma was stunned.

Neal had just professed his love and Emma was flattered but she couldn't help but think of Hook.

"Neal I-...I don't love you like that anymore. I have love for you but I don't love you." She tried to say in the nicest possible way.

Neal just stood still, as if he was frozen, "Wha- Really? You're going to break my heart like that!?"

"Oh hush Neal." The author said as she threw him a pack of bacon.

"Ooo bacon! Sorry Emma, I love bacon more. Thanks author!" Neal grabbed his bacon and ran off.

Emma just shook her head in disbelief and went to find Charming.

"Dad?" Emma called out in search of her parents.

"Emma!" Snow called from the bar. Emma ran over, "Dad? I'm sorry about the prank."

Charming was just a little drunk, okay really drunk.

"I-it's okay sweetie! I forgive you. Besides, I deserved it. Y-your mom and I had ta-tacos in your bed a while back."

"WHAT?! Oh my gosh, ew. Ew! EW!" Emma screamed as she shook her head.

"Mom!? Is that true?"

Snow hit Charming upside the head, "Well, sorta. I'm sorry honey, we were drunk."

Emma nearly fell to the floor, "I'm burning my sheets as soon as we get home!" She said as she stormed off.

The rest of their trip was filed with drunken nights and hangovers in the daytime, with Henry being hyper and driving them nuts.

But now we get to explore what Hook and Emma are going to do with this so called "feelings" they have for each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I had some comments saying that I was turning this into a romantic fanfiction. No. I'm using Hook and Emma for comic relief, just go with me on this one. Hook has sneer comments and Emma is sarcastic. But it's okay if you think that, I'm telling you I wanted this fanfiction to be funny but also some drama here and there. Comedy isn't easy to write, especially when you aren't inspired. This was to explore what would happen if the whole family lived in one house, and you seriously think Hook and Neal wouldn't try to get at Emma? Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I'm writing chapter 8 now, so I'll post it soon. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read it and leave me comments! :) **

"What did you get our daughter for her birthday?" Snow whispered, not wanting anyone who may have been walking by their room to hear.

Today was Emma's birthday and they were throwing her a surprise party.

Charming hopped out of bed and pulled a huge sack that looked kind of like the sack Santa carries around-

"Santa isn't real!" Snow yelled at the author.

"He isn't?" Charming cried.

"Anyways! Before I was so rudely interrupted!" The narrator yelled back.

Charming smiled proudly as he picked the sack up and placed it on the bed.

"Honey, what is in this bag?" Snow asked as she peeked in, "Bats? A sword? Brass knuckles? Boxing glo- CHARMING! This isn't proper birthday gifts for a girl."

"Our daughter isn't the girly girl type and you know that. She's a hard-ass like her *cough* mother."

Snow narrowed her eyes at him, "Whatever."

Charming went back in the closet searching for Snow's gift, "And what did you get her?"

He pulled a bow and arrow from the closet, "Really?" He smirked.

"I thought it would be a nice way for us to bond." She smiled.

"Anyways, I'm not the one giving her a SACK of weapons!"

And they just kept being the cute couple they are.

Hook was searching all over the room looking for something specific, "Neal, have you seen a small black box?" He asked.

Neal shook his head, "Mate, I HAVE to find that box! It's really important. It's a gift to someone special."

"Try to think of the last place you were when you had it." Neal advised.

Hook closed his eyes and thought, "Living room!" He yelled before he dashed downstairs and saw his box sitting on top of the tv.

He sighed in relief and grinned as he placed the box in his pocket.

Don't ask me what is in the box because you'll find out later.

What's in the box!

I know you're probably wondering but all good things come to those who wait.

The author was mocking the audience.

"Why did we have to get her gifts again?" Cora asked Regina as they walked downstairs.

"Because mother" Regina sighed, "We're all family now, whether we like it or not."

"Hook isn't family!"

Regina turned to her mother, "Huh. You're right. The author must've put him in the house cos she likes him."

The author looked the other way as she blushed.

"Shame. I could've had my own room." Cora sneered.

Rumple came downstairs, "Where's your precious Belle?" Cora teased.

Rumple frowned, "You know she's away at a book convention." "Oh right, forgot she was a bookworm."

Rumple raised his cane but took a deep breath instead of acting upon his instinct.

Neal and Henry came downstairs laughing, but not loudly, everyone was trying not to wake up Emma.

Snow and Charming were walking out of their room smiling at each other and Hook was following.

"Okay, so who's gonna wake her up?" Charming asked.

"Oh me please!" Hook smirked.

Charming glared at him but before he could answer Snow chimed in, "Sure. Make it funny."

"Oh love, it'll be hilarious." He said as he crept back upstairs.

He walked over to her and smiled, "Love." He whispered.

She didn't budge. So he got really close to her ear and yelled, "Your parents are making tacos in your bed again!"

She jumped up swinging, hitting Hook upside the head, "Not in my bed! Nooo!"

Hook fell to the floor.

When his eyes opened, he saw Emma standing over him, "Well, isn't it my lucky day. Waking up to a beautiful lass again." He grinned.

"You know my husband wouldn't like you talking to me like that." Emma laughed.

"Your husband?! Who is your husband?"

Hook sat up confused, his head pounding from being hit.

"Neal silly. You were his best man at the wedding." Emma tilted her head at him in confusion, "You must have really bumped your head there."

"Uh, yeah. I think I need some water. I'll go downstairs and get some." He slowly walked downstairs, utterly confused.

"Oh hey Hook." Snow greeted him with a smile.

Hook grabbed a glass of water, "Did you know Emma and Neal were married?" He asked as he chugged the water down.

"Of course. We were all at the wedding. Are you okay?" Snow gave him a look of concern.

He began to panic a little bit, "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I think I need some fresh air."

He went and sat outside on the porch, staring at nothing. He was within his mind, trying to figure out what was going on.

Regina walked outside, "Honey, why are you outside?"

She ran her hand through his hair.

"Honey?" He jumped up.

She smiled at him, "That's usually what I call you since we've been married."

Hook felt his knees buckle and become weak, "You're my wife?"

She studied his expression, "Hook, we've been married for 6 years now. We have twin daughters, Alyssa and Mariah. What's wrong with you?"

Just then two little girls ran outside, "Daddy!"

Hook looked down and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

Tears began to form in his eyes, he was so confused and all he wanted to know was what had happened.

"Girls, let's give daddy some space." Regina said as she ushered the girls back inside.

This was too much for him to take in at once.

Someone was pulling into the driveway, it was Charming and Henry.

"Afternoon Hook."

Charming said as he walked inside, Henry could see Hook was disturbed about something so he stayed.

"Hook, something wrong?"

"Henry, how old are you?" Hook looked at him.

"I'm...18. Did something happen?" Henry was confused too.

Hook looked at Henry, "I don't remember anything! The last thing I remember is that it was your mom's birthday 10 years ago. And I was waking her up and she accidentally hit me in the head and when I woke up, she was telling me she was married to Neal. I'm so confused Henry, please help me."

He took pity upon the pirate who is now apparently a family man.

"Hook, I think you're dreaming. Wake up!" Henry started shaking him.

Hook closed his eyes and when he opened them, he saw everyone standing over him.

He woke with a fright, "Wha-what happened?"

"I accidentally hit you and you were knocked out for about 10 minutes. Are you okay?"

Hook placed his hand on his heart, which was beating fast, "Yeah. I'm okay. I had a dream that it was 10 years later and you were married to Neal and I was married to Regina and we had a set of twins." He sighed from relief.

"That sounds more like a nightmare Hook. You sure you're okay? Need some rum?" Cora laughed.

Regina narrowed her eyes at her mother, "Whatever mother. I bet you still dream about Rumple." Cora blushed and Regina laughed.

"Okay pirate, let's get you downstairs." Emma smiled as she helped him to his feet.

Once they got downstairs Emma saw everything set up for her party, "Aww guys this was very sweet, but you didn't have-"

"We did. You're our baby girl and you deserve any happiness we can give you." Charming said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Hook pulled the little black box from his pocket and handed it to Emma, "Happy birthday, love."

She looked into his eyes and smiled softly, "Thank you."

She opened it to find a fish hook.

"So you'll always remember Hook." He smirked.

She laughed and hugged him, "It's perfect."

He looked at her adoringly and she just continued to hug him.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A.N.: I meant to upload this sooner but stuff has been crazy lately but here you guys go. Sorry it took so long, I really hope you enjoy the new addition to the family because I'm thinking about giving her a permanent part. A special thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my stories.**_

"Oh come on honey, smile! It's your birthday and we want pictures to remember this moment." Snow pleaded to her stubborn daughter.

Emma hated to take pictures where she had to smile, "Fine." She huffed.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang, "Oh I'll get it!" Charming went to answer the door and there was complete silence.

Someone had left a basket on the doorstep.

"Who is it dad?" Emma asked, everyone was looking at the door.

"Someone left a basket, it has a note on it that says "To the Extended Charming Family"."

"Great, now we're their extended family." Cora grumbled and Regina nodded in agreement.

A loud whine came from the basket and everyone jumped, "Charming, is that a b-baby in that basket?" Snow asked as she stepped closer.

She pulled the blanket off to reveal a baby crying, "Oh my gosh!"

She covered her mouth with her hands.

Emma stared with wide eyes, "Who leaves us a baby? Like we didn't screw Henry up enough as it is!" She said, picking the baby up.

The baby took to Emma and stopped crying.

"She likes you Emma." Snow smiled.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Regina asked.

"Only on way to find out." Emma looked inside it's diaper, "PHEW! Yeah it's a girl, and she has dropped a SERIOUS load. God kid, what did your parents feed you!?"

The baby laughed and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"So I guess that means we have a new edition to the family after all." Charming cheered as he wrapped his arm around Snow.

Hook walked toward Emma, "You look good with a baby, lass. She's a little cutie."

He tickled the baby's nose and Emma looked at him adoringly.

"Can we name her Fiona?" Henry smiled brightly.

The family nodded, "Well then it's settled, her name is Fiona." Regina lightly rubbed her head, cooing over Fiona, "You're going to be a badass, yes you are!"

Emma started to say something but she wanted the same so she just smiled.

The family was getting used to Fiona and she had fallen in love with the family.

Hook, Neal, Charming, and Henry had ran out and bought a ton of diapers, food, clothes, toys, a highchair, stroller, car seat, and anything else they figured she would need.

Regina was playing with her, "You are such a cutie!"

They both smiled at each other.

Fiona gurgled and she sort of waved her hand, just then a toy bunny appeared.

"What the hell? Regina did you do that?!" Emma asked, wide-eyed.

"N-no!" Regina yelled, confused.

"She did it. She has magic!" Cora smiled, "Finally a granddaughter to carry on the tradition."

Emma and Snow looked at each other, "Oh no. Since she has it, she can use it but only under proper supervision. Do NOT teach this child how to be evil!" Snow said firmly.

Regina coughed, "Mother."

Cora glared at Regina, "Be glad you're holding that precious child."

The guys came through the door with so much stuff, "Oh wow. Look at all your new stuff Fiona!" Regina let Fiona grab her finger.

They were bonding and Regina had been the happiest anyone's ever seen.

"Fiona has magic, so you guys need to be careful." Emma said as she and Hook started putting the her toys together.

"That must be why they gave the baby to us, because our family has the most powerful magic beings..." Charming said and Rumple and Cora smirked.

Belle came in the door, "I'm back everyone!" She said and then she laid eyes on the baby, "Wh-where did that baby come from?" She stared at it.

"Her name's Fiona, someone left her on our doorstep." Henry answered.

Belle dropped everything and started searching through her books, looking for something she knew she had read before.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Rumple asked, looking at his wife.

She stopped when she found the page she wanted and began reading to herself to make sure.

"What is it?!" Regina raised her eyebrow as she held Fiona close.

Belle looked up at the baby and then back down at the book, "This baby isn't ordinary."

"We know, she has magic." Cora chimed in.

"Not only that, there's something else. She will age one year everyday til she is 15, then time will slow down and it'll take two years for her to age a year for the rest of her life."

Everyone's mouth's dropped.

"So...so you mean she's a..." Snow trembled over her words.

"Yes. She has the markings from a demon. Someone put this curse on her." Belle answered.

"Oh my gosh. Who the hell does that to a kid?!" Emma started to get pissed.

"Who knows? They probably wanted revenge on the parents." Hook shrugged.

"Speaking of her parents, if she's cursed, why here? Haven't we dealt with enough curses for a lifetime?" Snow said.

Regina stood up, placing Fiona on her hip, "No matter! We are going to raise this child as normal as we can. They gave her to us because they figured we could do better than them and they were right. With our magic and love, she'll be okay."

She gave Fiona to Snow and went to fix the baby some food.

Snow stared into her little green eyes, Fiona yawned and it was the cutest thing you could ever see.

Charming walked up behind them and made silly faces, they all laughed.

Cora made a rattle appear that had skulls on it.

"Grandma, why are there skulls on the rattle?" Henry asked.

"I thought it was cute." She smiled.

"No." He facepalmed.

"Okay, fine."

She made one appear with rainbows and unicorns on it.

"Happy?"

He nodded, "Much better."

She gave the rattle to Fiona and she took it happily and hugged it.

"That warms an old woman's heart." Cora said as she couldn't help but smile.

"Mother you don't have a heart." Regina said as she walked toward them with a warm bottle.

Cora looked down and laughed, "Oh yes. You're right. Still, it warms my locked away heart."

"Henry, would you like to feed her?" Regina asked as she sat on the couch with the baby.

"Uhm, no, I'm okay." He answered before dashing upstairs and closing his door behind him.

"Huh. I wonder what's wrong with the kid. I better go talk to him." Emma stopped putting the stuff together and went upstairs.

She could hear quiet sobbing coming from behind the door, "Henry?"

She peeked in.

He wiped his face, trying to hide the tears.

She went and sat next to him, "What's wrong buddy?"

She wrapped her arm around him, pulling him closer.

He sighed, "I feel like I'm not important now that Fiona is here. Everyone's talking about her and what's best for her. It's just like I don't exist."

"Oh kid, she's only been here a couple of days but I promise you, we don't love her more than we love you. It's just that babies need a ton of attention because they can't do anything for themselves." Emma said, kissing him on the forehead.

"I know but do you see how my mom is cooing over her?" He stood up, pacing the floor.

"Kid. Seriously? You don't think she did that with you? She loves you so much she was ready to kill all of us so she could have you to herself."

He smiled, "Oh yeah. I had forgot about that."

He hugged her, "Thanks mom."

She shook her head grinning, "No problem knucklehead."

They went back downstairs chuckling only to be shushed by Regina and Snow, "Ssh, the baby is sleeping." Snow whispered.

"Hook, is the crib ready yet?" Regina whispered as she rubbed the baby's back, trying to keep her asleep.

He nodded as he stepped aside to reveal a princess themed crib.

Everyone silently awed as the baby was put in it.

"So how is this going to work?" Charming asked.

"What do you mean?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

"Who are her parents going to be?" Charming looked over at the baby then back at the group.

"Well, I'd love to be her mother." Regina smiled.

"Of course you would." Emma sneered.

"Regina and I can be her mothers. Hook and Neal would you be her fathers?"

They both nodded.

"Good. And mom and dad, you'll be her grandparents as well as Cora, Rumple, and Belle. Sound good?"

There was a moment of silence and then everyone said they agreed.

"This is so exciting! A baby is the house." Snow grinned.

_**I love to hear your opinions and what you may want to see in the chapter so don't hesitate to tell me and feel more than welcome to leave a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm sorry that's it's been so long since I've posted and to have to skip forward a little bit but just bear with me. I promise it'll be worth while. _**

A few days passed and little Fiona grew.

Her hair was light brown and she had big beautiful green eyes, which the family learned, was her favorite color.

Her favorite toy was this stuffed frog and no one seemed to understand why.

The adults were put on a schedule when it came to the baby's feedings, diaper changes, baths, and when she needed to be put to sleep.

She learned pretty fast how to get what she wanted from daddy Hook and momma Regina.

All she did was pout a little and they would look into her green eyes and immediately give in.

They didn't stand a chance.

She tried it with Emma but Emma wasn't having it so when Fiona would cry, that broke Emma.

That child was smart!

"Come to Mommy Nina, Fiona!" Regina said, sitting on the floor.

Her, Snow, and Emma were trying to teach her to talk while the guys were out bonding with Henry and Cora and Belle watched as Fiona ran across the floor giggling and smiling.

"Say apple." Regina slowly mouthed the words so Fiona could see how to pronounce the word.

Cora laughed, "Ha! Apple? That's the first word you want to teach her? My love, I thought you were past your apple phase."

Regina shot Cora a look, "It's a basic word mother! And I am past that, thank you very much."

Emma and Snow looked at each other, cracking up, "Munchkin!" Emma called out smiling and Fiona smiled from ear to ear, she knew that was her nickname from Mommy Emma.

She looked up at Regina, "Ap..apple?"

Fiona looked at her mommy nina's necklace as she said her first word.

"Did...did she just say apple?!" Snow asked.

"I do believe so. That's my grandbaby!" Cora cheered.

Regina hugged Fiona.

"You said it munchkin! You said apple!" Emma felt proud.

Fiona sat back in Regina's lap and decided she liked when people cheered for her so she wanted to say more words, "Mommy Nina! Mommy Emma...Nana Snow! Nana Cora! Belle!" She called out all their names and everyone was stunned.

"She knows all our names!" Regina shouted, her love for Fiona was so strong, that was her baby girl.

"Henry?" little Fiona called out as she ran around the living room looking for her big brother.

Henry snuck up behind her and grabbed her, "Got you!"

He smiled, tickling her. She laughed and tried to squirm loose, then all of a sudden she disappeared.

"No fair!" Henry laughed, "You can't use your magic."

Although he couldn't see Fiona, he could hear her laughing.

He got an idea, he went to grab his mother's wand and made her visible again.

"Cheater." She smirked.

"Well you started it."He stuck his tongue out at her.

Regina came downstairs, "Has anyone seen my wand?"

Henry's eyes widened because he recognized the agitation in her tone and he quickly hid the wand behind his back and looked at Fiona, placing his finger on his lip, signaling her not to say anything.

"Hey sweethearts, have either of you seen my wand?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

Both of them shook their heads no and started walking toward the stairs, "Hold it! Both of you."

They stopped and turned around.

"Why are you two so quiet today? Usually you're running around being as loud as possible, getting into all kinds of mischief."

She narrowed her eyes at them and Fiona looked up at Henry while he just looked up at the ceiling.

"Wow, the ceiling is really dirty. Someone should clean it, you know what, I volunteer. I'll get to it right now." He tried to run but Regina froze him.

"Crap!" He murmured.

Fiona knew what was about to happen next so she just stayed where she was cos she didn't want to anger her mommy Nina.

Regina walked in front of Henry and crossed her arms, "Do you have my wand Henry?"

He couldn't help but look at her, "Well, I can't say I won't say that I don't have it."

His cleverness confused her for a minute, "So you do have it. What did I tell you two about using magic!? I don't want either of you using it, do you understand me?"

Fiona looked down and Henry sighed, "Do you understand me?" Regina's body language meant she wasn't the least bit playful right now.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Good. Fiona, let's go, nap time."

Fiona grabbed her hand and went upstairs.

"Wait! I'm still frozen!"

Regina smirked, "I know. That's your punishment. You're in time out. Next time you'll think twice before you do something I told you not to do." And she shut her door.

He thought about yelling for help but then his mom would hear and he'd get in more trouble.

Emma and Hook were talking in the hallway when they heard a sneeze.

Startled, they decided to find out who it was and once they saw it was Henry, they ran toward him.

"Kid, how the hell did you get like this?"

Henry sighed, "My mom..."

Emma huffed, "Say no more. I'll get you out. Kid, you gotta stop disobeying your mom. Trust me, I don't think you want to push her to her breaking point. None of us want to see that." Emma said as she touched Henry and he was unfrozen.

He stretched his arms and legs, "Thanks mom. And I know. Why is it that Fiona didn't get in trouble though?"

Hook and Emma looked at each other, hoping that the other had an answer, "Well mate, she is still fairly young and she has to learn right from wrong. And who's to say your mom isn't going to punish her?" Hook was trying to give a rational explanation to keep Henry from feeling like his mom treated Fiona better.

"Because she's upstairs with my mom taking a nap right now."

Emma placed her hands on his shoulders, "I'll have a talk with your mom later. Okay?"

He smiled and hugged her, "Thanks mom." And he ran outside to go and play.

"Love, you're stepping out into the battlefield confronting Regina, don't you think? I mean she's like a panda bear with her cubs, she'll bite you if she feels threatened."

Hook was trying to convince Emma to leave it be but she wasn't hearing it, "Hook..."

Hook interrupted, "I'm serious. She bit me, literally!"

He showed her the mark and she laughed.

"What on earth did you do to make her bite you."

He smirked, "Well that's for me to know and you to find out."

He stepped closer toward her, "Ah!" She put her hand up and stopped him, "I have to talk to Regina so you keep your hormones to yourself."

She smiled and he raised his eyebrow, grinning.

He took a step back, "Alright Lass, you win this round. But I shall have my vengence soon."

He walked away with a big smile smeared across his face.

Emma shook her head laughing as she walked upstairs.

Quietly, she opened Regina's door and saw her and Fiona asleep and Cora was in her bed asleep as well.

Fiona was a light sleeper and she heard Emma.

She sat up rubbing her eyes, "Mommy Emma?"

Emma shushed her as Regina stirred a little, "Yeah munchkin, gotta be quiet so we don't wake Regina."

Fiona held out her hands as Emma reached for her and picked her up, "You're getting to be a big girl, you know that?" Emma smiled as Fiona laid her head on her shoulder.

Emma figured she better not wake the evil panda, as they can tend to be really grouchy.

She took Fiona to her room and sat her on the bed, "Mommy Emma, why do I have two mommies and daddies?"

Emma was taken back by her question and she thought of the perfect answer as she wrapped Fiona in a hug, "Because you're just so special that you needed two of each just to give you all the love you deserve. Now, you better finish your nap so you can wake up refreshed."

Fiona smiled, satisfied with the answer she was given, and she got under the covers and went back to sleep.

Snow was walking by when she saw them, she stopped and smiled, "How is my little granddaughter?"

Emma came out the room and closed the door behind her, "She's good. She just asked me why she had two moms and two dads."

Emma looked down, "What did you tell her?" Snow placed her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I told her that she was so special, she needed two of each just to give her all the love she deserved."

Snow's smile returned, "That was a good answer. In time, we'll all sit down and tell her what really happened."

Emma nodded in agreement and followed her mom downstairs for some hot chocolate.

_**Don't forget to leave me reviews, I appreciate feedback! 3**_


	10. Chapter 10

Charming and Neal came downstairs laughing and saw Emma and Snow drinking their hot chocolate, "Hey it's the cinnamon duo."Neal teased and Emma playfully pushed him.

"Whatever BaconThief."

Charming gave his wife kiss, "Honey I have to go down to the office. So much paperwork, but I should be back in a few hours."

She nodded, "Okay. Keep an eye on Henry please. He's around town playing."

"Will do dear!" Charming said before walking out the door.

"So Neal, how's your day been?" Snow asked and Emma smirked.

"Oinky." Emma said before he could answer and they all just laughed.

"I'll get you back for that one Hooker." Emma blushed.

"For anyone who thinks I meant an actually hooker, you're wrong. I mean Hooker as in Captain Hook fans." The author said before continuing the story.

Snow's mouth dropped in awe, "You still have the hots for the pirate Emma?"

Emma was trying to quickly gather her thoughts and think of an answer, "Uh no. I need to, uh, I think I hear Fiona calling me." She ran upstairs.

"Mhm, you can't run from your feelings Emma!" Snow teased before hearing Emma close the door.

Neal and Snow just laughed.

She walked in the room to see Hook standing over Fiona, rubbing the hair out of her face and Emma smiled.

"What are you staring at Lass?" Hook whispered.

"I never thought you could be so…sweet. And fatherly."

He grinned, "Well, now you do. I would give my life for this little princess. And an older princess I know."

Emma blushed again but she tried to hide it, "She asked me earlier why she has two moms and dads."

Hook crossed his arms, "I'm sure you answered it perfectly. You've become pretty good at the parenting thing."

She sat in the chair by Fiona's bed, "So have you. That little girl is crazy about her pirate father. Don't get me wrong she loves Neal too but there's something about you that just makes her smile."

He smirked, "Must be my good looks. The girl has good taste, can't blame her for that."

Emma laughed, "Anyways."

Fiona let out a little noise and slowly opened her eyes to see daddy Hook and mommy Emma.

Just the two people she loved seeing other than mommy Regina and daddy Neal, she smiled and jumped up, "Daddy Hook!" she yelled before hopping into his arms.

He looked at her with a huge smile, "And how was my princess's nap?"

"Good. I had a dream about froggies." she answered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Emma rubbed her back, "Frogs huh? Well why don't we go downstairs and see Nana Snow?"

Fiona nodded and Hook packed her downstairs.

"Well if it isn't my big granddaughter!" Snow's face lit up and Fiona quickly got down from Hook's arms and ran to Snow.

"Nana Snow." Fiona smiled and Snow picked her up.

"You're getting heavy munchkin." Snow tapped her on the nose and tickled her, causing Fiona to laugh which made everyone awe and smile.

"I love you Nana Snow!" Fiona wrapped her arms around Snow's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

Snow let out a sigh of happiness, "And Nana Snow loves you too. Forever and always precious."

Emma stood in thought for a moment, she wished that could have been her, to have grown up with all this love around her, and without her noticing, a tear rolled down her cheek but gratefully only Hook noticed.

"Love, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, trying to snap her out of her daze.

She nodded and walked to the living room with him, "Yeah?"

He sighed, "Why were you crying?"

She wiped her face, "I wasn't crying. It's my allergies."

He narrowed his eyes, "Now I may just be an insensitive pirate at times but trust me, I know tears when I see them. Now what's the matter?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "I….I just wish I could have grown up with so much love."

She looked up at him and saw him staring at her, "Well of you had, you probably wouldn't have had Henry and I wouldn't have had the honor of meeting you."

He smiled, "Love, everything happens for a reason and what you went through, was all so that you could have all of THIS love surrounding you. And trust me, there's a lot of love right here in your face if you'd take the time to see it. Open your eyes."

He picked her head up by her chin and gave her one last look before walking back toward Snow and Fiona.

"Oh, and you might want to go talk to the Evil Panda now, I heard her stirring when we were walking down the stairs."

Her eyes widened, "Oh man! I totally forgot about her."

She quickly ran upstairs, ready to face any wrath that was thrown at her.

Right before she was about to knock on the door, it flung open and there stood Regina, "So I presume you took Fiona?"

She crossed her arms.

"Yeah. I came in and you guys were asleep and she wasn't I didn't want her to disturb you guys so I took her in my room to finish out her nap."

Cora walked toward them, "Regina darling, your vein is bulging again. You'll never find a man like that."

Regina sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Mother please! And you didn't think to at least tell me?"

Emma backed up a little, "It isn't like she ran away. We're all in the same house. We weren't going anywhere."

Regina stepped closer to Emma, "Really my love, your vein is even bigger now."

Regina turned to face Cora, "Mother! Why do you insist on pestering and criticizing me?!"

Cora smiled, "Because I'm your mother dear."

Regina huffed, "Love run! The evil panda is about to strike!" Hook called from downstairs and Emma ran, laughing to herself on the way downstairs.

Emma's smirk quickly faded when Regina poofed right next to her, "Evil Panda huh? How many times do I have to tell you guys I AM NOT THE EVIL PANDA?!"

Emma, Hook, and Snow covered her mouth to hide their smirks, "Mama Regina is an evil panda?" Fiona repeated in curiosity.

"Oh of course not sweetheart." Regina said, grabbing her.

"They're just joking but it won't be told anymore. Right?!" She glared at them.

They nodded, "I told you not to come between the panda and her cub love." Hook joked.

"I heard that!" Regina yelled from the living room.

They all went and sat down just as Charming and Henry ran inside, "Everyone! We need to hide, like right now! I need you guys to get the baby and everyone go into the basement!"

Everyone looked at Charming like he was crazy.

"And why do we need to do that?" Regina asked.

"There's a big group of people coming this way, chanting something about killing us!" Henry yelled.

"What?!" Emma grabbed Henry, "Everyone, basement! Now!" She yelled loud enough for Cora, Rumple, Belle, & Neal to hear.

Everyone rushed into the kitchen and watched as Charming pushed the island in the middle of the kitchen to the side, revealing a door.

"One by one, go down. Don't touch anything until we're all down there."

Once everyone was inside, he pulled the island back into place from inside the basement and locked the latch.

"Okay. We should be safe down here. Someone turn on the camera monitors." He said.

"Why would they want to kill us? What on earth did we do?!" Snow asked as she clutched on to Charming.

He reassuringly kissed his wife on the head, "I'm not sure dear but we will find out."

Emma turned on all the monitors that showed every room in the house.

"They still haven't made it to the house yet. They're down the street."

Cora sighed, "And why don't we just kill them first?"

Gold pointed to the monitor, "If you'd open your eyes dearie, you'd see there are way too many of them and they are wearing magical armor. Our magic won't work."

Neal raised an eyebrow, "So then what are we gonna do? Sit here and wait for death?"

Belle placed a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay. We are not dying. I'm sure we'll think of something."


	11. Chapter 11

"So just how long are we supposed to stay down here then?" Cora asked.

Charming kept glancing at the monitors, "I don't know but for right now we just need to observe."

Hook's eyes widened, "Mate, they're in here. Listen…"

They all heard footsteps and muffled talking, then it sounded like they were knocking stuff over.

Fiona whimpered, "Mommy Nina, I'm scared."

She poked out her lip and Regina held her tighter, "It's okay baby girl, your mommies and daddies won't let anything happen to you."

Fiona laid her head on Regina's shoulder and just stared around.

Emma sighed, "We need to do something.

I don't like that she's scared."

"Look!" Henry said, pointing to one go the monitors showing a person in Regina and Cora's room going through their stuff.

"What is that peasant doing?!" Cora yelled in frustration.

They continued to watch as the person pulled out a rolled up poster.

"Is that?" Snow started her question but couldn't finish it.

"Rumple?!" Emma shouted as everyone stood with their mouths wide open.

"Mother….care to explain?" Regina smirked.

"Not particularly. Unless you want to share your personal fantasy you used to have about a certain royal young man, if you catch my drift." Cora glared at everyone.

Regina quickly shut up, "I wanna know who it was! The royal young man, I mean" Henry smiled.

"No!" Regina said and he went and sat in a corner, "Never mind then."

Just then, all the noise stopped and they couldn't see anyone on the monitors, "Where'd they go?" Rumple asked trying to quickly get off the subject of GoldenHeart.

"Maybe they aren't here anymore." Hook said as he volunteered to go up first to make sure everything was okay.

He was gone no more than 10 minutes before he came back down with a party hat on and a piece of cake.

"Aye, turns out they weren't talking about killing us, they were talking about Killian's birthday, I forgot it was my birthday!"

He laughed but clearly the family wasn't amused, "Then why were they going through our stuff?" Regina snapped.

"Oh that, they're just nosy. It happens. Come on up and let's party!"

The family decided to shrug it off and enjoy the party.

_**Now starts the Halloween Segment, hope you**__**enjoy!**_

"Henry what on earth are you doing?" Snow asked.

Henry smiled, "Decorating for Halloween!"

Snow raised her eyebrow, "And you have to use spider webs and spiders?"

His smile turned to a smirk, "My mom's terrified of spiders. I'm getting her back for freezing me."

Snow smiled, "Oh that sounds like fun! I'm beginning to love Halloween."

She began helping Henry put up the spiders and spider webs around Regina's bed and placed one right under her pillow.

Meanwhile Emma, Hook, and Regina were in Fiona's room trying to find Fiona a costume, by this time she's 11.

"Why can't I be Snow White!?" Fiona huffed.

"Because it isn't normal!" Regina wasn't planning on changing her mind.

"Oh Regina, let the lass be!" Hook huffed and placed his hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"Don't worry love, we'll find you something."

Fiona hugged him and smiled, "Thanks dad. Mom, any ideas since I can't be Snow White?" She looked at Emma.

Emma smirked and whispered in her ear, "How do you like that idea?"

Fiona's smile grew bigger, "I love it! Thanks mom!"

Hook and Regina looked at each other confused, "Wait, what idea?!" Regina asked.

Emma and Fiona just smirked as they walked away.

Hook shook his head smiling, "Those two are going to be the death of me one day."

Cora walked in, "Regina, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She huffed, "I suppose so."

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Hook said as he went downstairs.

"What is it mother?" she asked.

Cora smirked, "I need your help with this prank I'm planning to play on Rumple."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Why are you bothering Gold when we could be sabotaging Snow and Charming. I'm planning something special for Emma."

Cora shook her head, "All in due time my love. I want to get him first. Then we can move on to the next person."

Regina shrugged, "Fine, I have nothing else to do."

She closed the door as they discussed their plans.

Charming, Neal, and Hook were downstairs drinking and laughing.

"So if we do it just like that, they'll be scared for sure!" Neal said and Charming smirked.

"This will be the best prank yet."

Hook laughed, "I agree mates. We better get to setting it up then. Remember it has to be at exactly the right time. They'll be screaming so loud…"

Rumple and Belle were sitting in their room talking, "But Rumple, that's not nice!" Belle pleaded.

"Belle, I have to get them, before they get me! I heard them talking and I don't plan on letting them go through with their plan."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Now I'm sorry if that upsets you, but I don't want them laughing at me or you."

She sighed, "I guess you have a point. So what's our plan?"

He smiled, "That's my girl."

Back in Regina and Cora's room Snow and Henry finally finished setting up their prank, "Okay, now we leave the lights off and go downstairs like nothing happened, okay?"

Henry was trying so hard not to laugh at the thought of when his mother would open the door and see what he had done.

"Wait, how are we going to see her expression? We should rig up a camera in here so we can record it." Snow said.

"Good idea!" He waved his hand and a camera was set up at the perfect angle facing the door to catch her reaction.

"Great, let's get out of here before someone sees us." Snow said as she turned the lights off.

They went downstairs and grabbed a slice of pie, not apple of course.

"So are you sure this is going to work?" Fiona asked Emma, "Positive munchkin. Your mom will freak." She smirked.

Emma had poofed up a zombie Snow costume for Fiona and Fiona loved it as she stared into the mirror.

"I'm sure you'll get a ton of candy in this costume."

Emma kissed her on the head as she stood up, "Now, let's get you back to normal and put your costume away."

Fiona was satisfied and Emma was going to get a good laugh.

The guys were in the garage rigging up their prank, "It needs to be higher. It's got to swoop in right above their heads." Neal told Charming.

Hook was tightening the bolts on their contraption, "We need to make sure to keep it hidden til it's ready." Hook said.

Charming nodded in agreement, "Right. There, perfectly hung."

He got off the ladder and smiled proudly.

They kept working, but keeping an eye out just in case someone attempted to come in the garage.

"So then if we do it like that, it should work."

Cora said and Regina nodded, "Okay. And after this, you help me with pranking Emma, agreed?"

Cora smirked, "Agreed my love."

Regina smiled, "Good. The first thing you asked for is in the room. I'll go get it and meet you downstairs."

Regina headed for their room, "Wait, I'll come with you. I have a feeling I'm gonna miss something."

Regina arched her eyebrow but shrugged it off and kept walking.

She opened the door, "Why are the lights off?"

She turned the lights on and immediately started screaming.

Cora looked around and began laughing, "I am so glad I didn't miss this."

Regina kept screaming and passed out.

Cora gasped, "I just remembered, what we needed wasn't in here, it's in the living room."

And with that being said she politely stepped over the passed out Regina and proceeded to walk downstairs.

"You know you could have helped your daughter..." The author scolded Cora.

"It's not my fault she's afraid of spiders, plus she's an adult. I step in when her future is concerned, not moments like these." Cora answered as she crossed her arms.

The author shook her head, "This is why your child has parental issues now. I hope you're satisfied with the job you did raising her because it honestly sucked!"

Cora was flabbergasted, "And who are you to critique me?!"

"The writer of this story!" The author huffed.

"Right. Sorry about that." Cora smiled innocently, "Whatever you say, you're right."

The author smiled, "That's what I thought. Much better."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did you hear screaming Henry?" Snow raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

He shook his head, "No. But I have this sudden urge to go check and see if our prank worked."

They went upstairs to see Regina still passed put in the doorway and while laughing, they helped her up.

"Mom. Mom wake up!" Henry managed to say through the giggles.

Her eyes fluttered open and turned to fire, "WHO DID THIS?!" She yelled.

Henry and Snow's eyes widened, "Oh dear, um, Regina..."

Snow said and Regina's glare switched from Henry to her, "WHAT!?"

Snow jumped a little, "Your eyes...there's fire in your eyes."

She gritted her teeth, "Well princess, that's because I'm angry. Now who did this?" She pointed to the room.

Henry hesitantly laughed, "Happy Halloween?"

Snow started backing up slowly, "You two did this?!"

Regina yelled but then she started laughing which scared Snow and Henry even more.

"Okay. You want to scare people, now it's your turn to be scared."

They looked at each other and then back at Regina, "What do you mean?" Snow asked.

She smirked, "Nightmares. Nightmares so real, you won't be able to realize it's a dream."

And she pulled something out of her pocket and blew it onto Snow and Henry and they passed out on the floor.

"Snow, you shall dream of EvilCharming and Henry, you shall dream of GoldenHeart, but not the young version, the older version."

She smirked as she walked downstairs in search of her mother.

Taking a look inside Snow's dream first, she was sitting in the living room watching TV when all of a sudden Charming and Regina walk in the house, arm in arm, smiling.

Snow raised her eyebrow, watching these two, "Oh Charming, you know exactly what to do to make me smile." Regina said as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Only the best for the woman I love." Charming said before kissing her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Snow jumped up and pushed Regina away from Charming.

"I'm kissing my wife, if you don't mind." Charming frowned.

"Your who?! But I'm your wife! We have a daughter together and a grandson!"

Snow pleaded but Charming crossed his arms, "You were my wife. I fell out of love with you long ago. Regina is the woman I should have been with. She's twice the woman you are."

Regina smirked, "Why thank you dear." He smiled and they kissed again.

Snow fell to her knees crying and screaming.

Now stepping into Henry's dream, he was upstairs, about to walk in his mom's room but when he opened the door he saw Rumple and Cora kissing passionately and his mouth dropped.

He rubbed his eye in disbelief but what he saw was real, at least to him.

They then proceeded to do something I can't necessarily mention because it's rated R.

But Henry screamed and ran to his room.

He sat on his bed in shock, trying to get the image out of his mind.

Fiona was dancing around in her room to the radio when Regina walked by, "Mommy!" Fiona yelled with a smile.

Regina could hear the happiness in her daughter's voice and she quickly stopped in her tracks and turned to see her daughter smiling and her heart filled with joy.

She stepped into the room with a smile on her face and her hands placed in her pockets, "Hello dear. And how's my favorite munchkin?"

She asked as Fiona wrapped her arms around her and held her close.

Regina and Fiona both had their eyes closed as they hugged, "I'm okay mom. Wanna see my costume for tonight?"

She grinned and Regina nodded.

Fiona stood in front of the mirror and pointed at herself.

In the mirror you could see Fiona but she was in her costume.

Regina gasped as her eyes widened.

She saw her daughter in this gory outfit but then she smirked, "Zombie Snow White huh? Good choice." She laughed.

"So you like it?" Fiona raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Regina placed a hand on her head, "Yep. In fact, you should show Nana Snow as soon as she wakes up."

Fiona shrugged, "Okay." She said with a smile.

Rumple and Belle were standing outside, he was leaning on his cane with both hands, "Those idiots think they can outsmart me. If they only knew." He smirked.

Belle locked her arm in his and rested her head on his shoulders, "And you're sure this won't hurt them?" She asked.

He nodded, "It'll be fine. They'll just be confused and scared. We'll be out partying with the town while they're locked inside with my special gift to them..."

And with that said, he stomped his cane on the ground three times and said these words, "Spirits of the dead...wake on this dark night. Allow yourselves the pleasure to visit this family until the night is over."

He and Belle walked off into town and the ground began to shake.

Emma and Neal were in the living room watching tv when they felt it.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma asked as she jumped up.

Neal quickly ran to the window and opened the curtain, "Oh no...Emma, warn the family!" He said before running into the garage.

She was confused so she looked out the window and saw them walking the street...dead fairytale characters.

She ran after Neal who was in the garage going through this case of weapons.

"How did those things get here?!"

He sighed, "My guess. My father. He must've heard about the tricks we were all playing on each other and wanted to get us before we got him."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "These things are no joke. They are dangerous. I'm getting my emergency kit out but I need you to go upstairs and tell the family to get ready to fight. Everyone needs to go to the living room."

Emma nodded and ran to tell everyone what was going on.

Snow peered through the curtain, "Aww look, it's a Snow White. Wait! That bitch stole my look and she is ugly! Ew!"

Emma sighed deeply, "Mom. Stop. She's the walking dead, and yes I mean like the show. These zombies can and will eat you. I need you and dad to get your swords and arrows, we're going to need them."

Snow and Charming nodded as they went to get their choice weapons.

Regina and Cora smirked, "Our weapons are right here." Cora said as she held out her hands.

"And so does Fiona and Henry, and you, savior." Regina smirked.

"Okay. Hook, you have your sword right?"

He walked downstairs, "Always do love. Always do."

Emma counted, "Okay. Since there are 5 of us with magic and 4 without, we each protect someone without magic. Henry, protect your father. Fiona protect daddy Hook. I'll protect Mary Margaret-I mean my mom. Cora please protect Charming. And Regina." She sighed. Regina smiled, "Yes?" Emma looked up at her, "Please protect me."

Regina laughed, "I guess I can do that."

"Thanks. Okay. Let's get this done."

Emma said as she opened the door and the family rushed outside behind her.

They all stood together, taking in the atmosphere, and the zombies continued walking toward them and eventually made a circle around them.

Snow was eye to eye with the zombie that looks like her.

"Is this what I'll look like dead?"

She asked and the zombie just grunted, "You need moisturizer! And toothpaste!" She yelled.

Charming placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, "At least yours looks halfway decent. Mine looks like roadkill."

Snow smirked at her husband, "Let's kill these things already." He held his sword tightly as she loaded her bow with an arrow.

Henry and Fiona stood in front of Hook and Neal, creating a line of fire between them and the zombies.

Regina created a fireball and Cora started ripping them apart without even touching them.

Emma took a deep breath and as she held out her hands, a ray of light beamed from them.

Her eyes widened, this was new, and all of a sudden all the zombies disappeared.

"Good job Swan." Regina said before ushering Henry and Fiona back inside.

Everyone sighed happily and went inside to enjoy their halloween candy and watch horror movies.

Of course Snow and Henry were screaming while Regina, Cora and Fiona just laughed as people were being slaughtered.

That poor child...but she was happy and that's all that mattered.

Emma was sitting in between Hook and Neal while although Charming had his arm wrapped around Snow, his free hand was grasping his sword as he eyed them both.

"I'm watching you..." He said silently and they sunk into the couch, continuing to watch the movie.

_**Now this may seem cruel but the family is taking a break for awhile. The author needs a timeout so she can figure out where the story is headed. 12 weeks and 12 chapters later, here we are. Thanks for reading and enjoying it!**_


End file.
